Forum:Itome - Cursed Seal of the Scales
Questions 1. Why is your character obtaining Sage Mode and/or ? : Itome's cursed seal was bestowed on her not by herself, but by her parents. In an effort to make her stronger, they entered a gamble with Orochimaru, who gave her a Cursed Seal in order to further his experiments with the seals and answer their requests. 2. How will your character learn Sage Mode? Which animal will they learn it from? : ' 3. Initially, will your character have access to an Imperfect Sage Mode or a Perfect Sage Mode? If Imperfect, will it progress to a Perfect Sage Mode? : ' 4. How will your character obtain the Cursed Seal? What type of seal is it? And what kind of power grants it? : Itome was born to a poor family that had nothing in the Moon Country. They had nothing going for them, and aspired that maybe their child could help them out of their predicaments. Consumed by this desire, they wanted their child to become a shinobi, to live a better life then theirs, and maybe even make their lives better. However, they knew this wouldn't happen, as Itome wasn't naturally talented. So they turned to Orochimaru, a man who could give power to another. Orochimaru, who was currently travelling the world, was in the Land at the time. They sought him out, and made him a desperate request, to brand Itome with a cursed seal, so she could become powerful as a shinobi, and be high-ranking as well. Orochi accepted of course, to further his research anyway. He branded her with a curse mark, and told her parents that he would continue to keep tabs on her, to see how the power developed. Her parents elated, soon enrolled her into Getsu's Ninja Academy, and from there, she began to learn and master her cursed seal, and rise in power. The Cursed Seal Itome was granted was the Cursed Seal of the Scales. This allows her to control pressure and gives her enhancements comparable to those of Sage Mode. It allows her to manipulate the natural energy around her to bring pressure-based ninjutsu to its highest peaks, being able to crush some substances, or fire compressed bullets capable of shattering the hardest of materials, such as steel or jems. In Stage 1, the Seal provides an enhanced state fused with natural energy, and allows her to manipulate natural energy in a way similar to Frog Kata, increasing the range of her attacks, with body or sword. She fight faster and stronger, and produce more damaging effects with her sword. She can also transform this natural energy aura into what she calls a pressure field. Where inside it, pressure can be lightened or densified. By lightening the pressure around herself slightly, she can use it to increase her speed, and by extension her power even more. By making pressure heavier around her, she can train herself under pressed conditions, so she when she isn't pressured down, she's even faster. Also, by lightening the pressure around herself a lot, she can produce a flight like effect. This field can also be expressed outwardly, in a 2m radius. She'd be able to lighten the pressure in this space, or vice versa. She often does this with sharp wires, and objects, to attack the opponent. She can also send her chakra around the opponent, to apply this pressure field around them, by touch, or surrounding them with her chakra through the air. This allows her to give them their own pressure aura (or pressure field with a 1m), that she can choose to lighten or make heavier at will to hinder them, or confuse them by making them lighter for a moment. By switching the different styles, she can fool her opponent, confusing them to as which if they are heavier or lighter at a certain moment. This also means she can apply this pressure field to different objects, such as swords, her own or others and the environment, to knock down trees, etc. In Stage 2, her pressure powers are augmented to their peak. Now she can weigh down people in the air so much the ground can break. Like each time they step, they'll make holes in the ground. She can crush basic metal swords, and fire compressed bullets of pressure at the opponent. In this form, she can even crush the opponent, if she manages to touch them with her chakra. By flooding her chakra into them, she could basically crush them from the inside, a more drastic level of pressure powers than Stage 1. In this state, her ninjutsu is also increased in power, and the traits of Stage 1 are also present. 5. What are the drawbacks of the Cursed Seal? : This seal has time limits, and staying in its states for longer risks the user's sanity, and chakra reserves. The first stage can only be used for fifteen minutes at a time, leaving only chakra left that of a normal genin, about to be promoted to chūnin. Used for just two minutes more, and Itome's reserves are depleted. Stage 2 is even worse. Used as a last resort, it has seven minutes before it ceases, leaving Itome out of breath, and chakra for the day. As in when she uses it, she has seven minutes to take down an opponent. So she isn't good with a drawn out battle, with her cursed seal active. Itome may be able to utilize Stage 1 in and out (meaning she could be in it for like two minutes only, to conserve the time she has in it. So she could be able to use it for fifteen minutes over some period.), Stage 2 doesn't work like that. And in addition, once in Stage One, when Stage 2 is activated, its time limit drops to 4-5 minutes only. Also, using the Cursed Seal for prolonged periods (more than the time limits), pose threats to the user's well being, and sanity. 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved for Sage Mode and/or Cursed Seal? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : Itome's Cursed Seal of the Scales allows her to manipulate natural energy into pressure, unlike most Cursed Seals. It was Orochimaru's experiment to develop a seal closer to Sage Mode. This means she cannot transform with it active. All the Shape-Shifting done by Cursed Seal Stages, and Sage Transformation don't work with Itome, she cannot shapeshift. Itome uses her Cursed Seal to utilize pressure, which I think is a unique way to utilize natural energy, to bring out pressure powers to their peak. ~~ The Spiral Master (--Delve Into the Spiral--) 14:25, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision Category:Sage Mode Appliations